<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TC Vilabier - The Hydrogen Sonata by republic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894862">TC Vilabier - The Hydrogen Sonata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic'>republic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theme and Variations [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885), The Culture - Iain M. Banks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theme and Variations [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TC Vilabier - The Hydrogen Sonata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts">Deepdarkwaters</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iain is startled from his reverie by the sudden appearance of a ghost at his piano. He takes her for human at first, but then notices she has four arms with multiple joints in.</p><p>The work she plays is unlike any music Iain has heard before; to call it tonally challenging would be kind. From the player's look of extreme concentration, it is obviously also exceedingly difficult to play, even with four augmented arms. Iain finds himself wondering if it's really worth the bother.</p><p>Recital complete, she winks at him as she fades away, "Much easier than the Antagonistic Undecagonstring!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>